Happy Birthday, Sasuke?
by Lone Sakura
Summary: What happens when everyone forgot today was Sasuke's birthday?SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic in a while, and my first Naruto fic. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if Sasuke seem OOC. Tell me if he does.

The time period would be after the Chuunin Exams, but before Team 7 takes the mission to go to Tea Country.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The outside crisp, cold, clear air lingered in the streets of Konoha. It's four o'clock in the morning; the sun has not even risen yet and the streetlights still out. Who would in the right mind wake up this early? Uchiha Sasuke, that's who.

Ah, but you see, this is not just any other ordinary day. Today is the boy's birthday. You may think one would be happy that it is his birthday, turning thirteen and all. But not Sasuke, no.. For you see, he is the #1 rookie, not to mention the most favored boy with the girls in Konoha. His handsome features is what gives it away, his raven spiked hair, onyx piercing eyes and not to mention that he is an Uchiha. The Uchiha clan is the most respective clan in all of Konoha, with their blood limit: Sharigan.

Getting off topic.. why Sasuke is not happy that today is his birthday? Fan girls. Well.. could you really call them fangirls? Always trying to get Sasuke's attention, always admiring him, always giving him those heart-eyed stares. Why else wake up at four in the morning? To get away from his fangir-- err.. his admirers, shall we say? You should have seen what happened when he turned twelve. A bunch of girls showering him with presents on his desk at the Ninja Academy, presents in his apartment, and presents practically shoved into his face. Poor boy.. Not to mention the running he had to do that day, that's how he gained speed.. Alas we pity thee..

Ah, but this year Sasuke has a plan. Since he graduated from the Academy, so there will be no presents at his desk. The Uchiha smirked. But the presents at his apartment, eh well, that's a lost. The Uchiha growled. But no present will be given to him shoved up his face. No, he has made a plan. This was his plan: Get up early, go to the forest, and start on his early training to become stronger, wait for his teammates and teacher at the bridge, if he hears any of his fangirls, er.. admirers coming, hide or run.

Yes, this was the young avenger's plan. It was simple but yet very effective. He thought his plan was brilliant, simple and easy. Sasuke was already downstairs, eating his quick breakfast. He had forgotten that today was his birthday. Last night, he thought of nothing but accomplishing his ambition, finding Itachi and avenge his clan. But those thoughts soon disappeared when Sasuke walked over to his calendar, and glanced over it. His eyes widen, when he realized the date. Tomorrow was his birthday.

That was when he came up his 'brilliant' plan. He thought longed and hard during the night, and this is what he came up with. He smirked, thinking that the plan was fool proof. Nothing could go wrong, he thought. But then there is his pink-haired teammate, Haruno Sakura. No wonder why she has been acting weird lately. Actually, this WHOLE month she has been acting weird lately. He sighed.

'Probably thinking of what kind of present I want, but decide during the beginning of the month? How annoying..'

He had already rejected her gift last year before they were Team 7. He didn't even bother opening all of his gifts last year. And this year isn't any different.

'She'll probably give me a gift like all of those other girls. Feh.'

Sasuke finished his glass of milk, when he neared his front door. He was standing in front of the door, as if he knew something would explode on the other side. He reached for the handle slowly, and then quickly drew back, his hand inches away from the doorknob.

'What am I? Afraid?'

He dropped his hand back down at his side.

'What if those fangirls are out there? But who would wake up at four in the morning? I did, but only to escape them. What if they found out my plan? Shit. Then all of this was wasted. Damn it, I hate this day.'

After arguing with himself of the possibilities of his "admirers" knowing his 'brilliant' plan, he decided to go through his bedroom window instead.

He looked to this left and right, checking to see if anyone was out, his feet on the windowsill while his knees were bended. After checking the third time, he sped off to the forest.

Using chakra on his feet, he ran faster towards the forest. But always looking behind, to his left side, to his right to see if any of his 'fangirls' were out and ready to kill, I mean.. ready to spring out at any moment.

Paranoid, no? But who can blame him? Today is Uchiha Sasuke's birthday, there is no need to celebrate it, he thinks.

'There is no reason to..'

Small flashbacks of when he was younger, before the massacre, appeared in his head. It showed of a young happy Sasuke blowing his candles with his mother, smiling holding the knife getting ready to slice the cake, his brother standing by his side smiling, and his father behind him giving a small smile to his son.

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't need to think of those memories. He doesn't need anyone. He needs to get stronger. He needs to get stronger to kill Itachi. He **_needs _**to avenge his clan.

Already, his day is going bad and he hasn't even started training yet. He growled in his head in frustration. He soon arrives in the forest, a few feet away from the training grounds of Team 7. He twitched in annoyance of knowing how his day is going to be.

Uzumaki Naruto, the person with the worse score in my class, the loud and noisy one, the prankster, and the idiot who thinks he can surpass me.

He'll probably complain about Kakashi being late again, and be loud like always.

'Hmm.. wonder if the dobe knows it's my birthday. Even if he does know, he'll probably give me something stupid like ramen.'

Then there is my teacher, Hatake Kakashi. A perverted teacher who likes to read 'Icha Icha Paradise', a wheeler of the Sharigan but only one eye, the one known as 'Copy Cat Ninja', and the person who taught me 'Chidori'.

'Wonder what mission or training we'll be doing today. Tch, probably something stupid like helping some owner wash their dogs or something. I wonder if he knows it's my birthday today,'

Sasuke had a disgusted look on his face. 'I hope he doesn't buy me a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'.'

Last, but not mostly likely the least, my other teammate, Haruno Sakura. The girl who has a crush on me ever since we went to the Ninja Academy, the girl who needs to train more since she's weak, the girl with the weird hair color, pink, and the person who cut her hair in order to save me and Naruto.

'She'll probably run up to me, and say 'Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun' and give me my present. Tch. So predictable. Why do I put up with it?'

After rambling on about his team, he realized how much time he wasted.

'Damn it. No more distractions.'

* * *

What do you think? Again, remember this is my first fic in a long time, and not to mention my first Naruto fic. Any suggestions would be nice.

-Lone Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

10 reviews already? Wow, thanks a bunch! I also heard a rumor that will not be letting user's do shout outs on chapters. Haven't seen an announcement on that yet, but as soon as I do. I'll take the shout outs out, but for now..

**little wolf blossom-** Thank you for being my first reviewer.

**Silver Sniper-** Hey, haven't talked to you in a while. Hehe, thanks. Though it has taken me a while since I usually stop since I don't have any inspiration to go on. I hope this story will be finished and successful.

**left-alone-** Glad you love it.

**lexy499**- Thank you.

**BloodySakuraLeaves**- Thank you very much. I hope this fiction will be a good success

**Princess Haruno Sakura-** Lol. Thank you very much. Sasuke is a smart boy, ne?

**CrazY-SiLLy-Me-** Here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it.

**Dale-** You have read my stories before?

**Marysmary-** It's good that it's funny. I try to add humor in most situations

**ProyalAngel-** Thank you. And I have heard that it's a rumor so far. They haven't announced anything yet.

Thank you for all of your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke threw three shurikens with this left hand, and three kunais with his right. All of the weapons hit their target in a line, on the tree bark.

Sasuke, panting, jumped in the air, and started to do the hand seals for the fire technique, 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu'.

'Mi' 'Hitsuji' 'Saru' 'I' 'Uma' 'Tora'

(Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger)

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as he let out a big flaming fireball towards the training log. Sasuke landed on the ground on his feet, and the log was burnt to ashes. Sasuke, not caring if he was getting tired or not, did two back handsprings, on the land of his second handspring, he twirled on his hands on the ground, making a handstand spin kick onto the training logs.

Splinters flew as Sasuke made contact, leaving a mark in the middle of the log. Sasuke landed back on his feet, panting with sweat dripping down the side of his temples.

'It's not good enough..'

With that thought in mind, Sasuke left to go towards the bridge to meet his team.

As always, Sasuke is the first to arrive. He leans back on the bridge using his elbows for support and looks upwards towards the sky.

'I need to get stronger. I need to train more. Damn it..'

Sasuke waited patiently for his teammates to arrive, his eyes cast towards the ground. Pretty soon, he hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He immediately knows who it is.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed and turned to face his pink-haired teammate. 'The same thing every year.. so predictable. And then she's going to hand me her present like all the other girls.'

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Smiled Sakura, standing a few feet away from her teammate.

"Aa." Replied Sasuke.

He was never the one to talk much. Silently, he waited for Sakura to shout out 'Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!' or start blushing while giving him his present since today is his birthday. He watched his pink-haired teammate walk over to the other side of the bridge to lean on the railing. That was then he realized that she wasn't carrying anything with her, no nicely colorfully wrapped package in her hand, nor did he hear a 'Happy Birthday' at all.

'Did she forget today was my birthday?'

"Anou.. Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned around in response with a smirk on his face, expecting to see her holding out his present in her hands, blushing. When he turned around, he saw no box but heard, "Do you know what time it is? Naruto is later than usual."

Sasuke had a dumbstruck look on his face, but hid it quickly.

"No.." he mumbled quietly, and turned his head away.

"Oh ok." And with that Sakura turned back around to face the other side of the river beneath the bridge.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. No birthday present, no 'Happy Birthday', no being all giddy, nothing. 'Tch, not like I care.' He thought. In fact, it was better this way. This way she isn't so annoying as usual. But he still couldn't help but feel that something missing..

A few minutes later, their loud blonde teammate showed up, Naruto.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled to his pink-haired companion.

Sakura returned that smile. "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto turned his attention towards Sasuke who had paid no attention of Naruto's arrival.

"Sasuke." Naruto said in a half serious tone.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me.. dobe." Answered Sasuke, coolly.

"Jerk!"

"Idiot."

"Show off!"

"Weakling."

"Stop fighting!" shouted Sakura, irritated by their arguments.

"Hmph."

"But, Sakura-chan.. he started it."

"No 'buts', Naruto."

'I guess the idiot, forgot it was my birthday too.. Hmph, wait.. Why do I care? I don't.' Thought Sasuke.

**2 Hours Later...**

"Kakashi-sensei is always late!" Naruto whined.

"I wonder why he is always late.." Sakura pondered on the thought.

"I bet he's just reading his porn book."

"Eh! For 2 hrs!"

Sasuke didn't pay much attention to their conversation. All he could think about is how his teammates have forgotten about his birthday. Naruto was exceptional; he's an idiot, enough explaining. But Sakura? She is one of those 'admirers', but just a bit less annoying. How could _she_ forget? Isn't she supposed to be my #1 fangirl?

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of poof and a smoke cloud appearing. Kakashi-sensei has arrived.. late.

"Yo." Greeted Kakashi, holding his hand up.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Ah, well you see.. there was this old lady and--"

"LIAR!" shouted Naruto and Sakura, both pointing accusing fingers at him.

"Settle down, settle down.. I'm here, aren't I?" Kakashi said, a sweatdrop appearing, looking at the glares his students were sending. Kakashi turned his attention to the raven-haired boy.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. 'Tch. Knew it.. here comes a 'Happy Birthday' and his present is probably a volume of Icha Icha Paradise.' Sasuke's smirk then faded into a disgusted frown. 'I hope he doesn't expect me to read it.'

"Eh, why looking so gloomy today? Aren't you excited about today's mission?"

"Eh! We have a mission today! What is it! Please, please tell me!" Naruto begged.

"Naruto, be quiet!" Sakura yelled as she bonked Naruto on the head, leaving a bump.

"Itai! Sakura-chan, why did you do that?" asked Naruto, rubbing the sore spot where she hit his head.

Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts. 'Even Kakashi forgot today was my birthday? Hn. Why do I care? It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like anyone is going to celebrate it with a party.'

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" asked Sakura, her faces inches away from Sasuke's.

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his trance, and took a step back from being so close to Sakura. He turned his head away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Aa.." He stuttered out.

Sakura looked back at her other two teammates, who just shrugged.

"Did you hear what Kakashi-sensei said about the mission?" asked Sakura, innocently not knowing that the Uchiha hadn't been listening to their conversation.

Surprised, Sasuke turned his head back towards Sakura, stiffly before meekly shaking a 'no' with.. if you look close enough, hmm.. maybe by using a telescope, you can almost see the "cold hearted" Uchiha blushing! Well.. a faint, small, tiny blush, but hey! It's still noticeable, if you look really really close.

"Eh? Did the great Uchiha Sasuke space out? Hehehehe.." Naruto gloated in victory.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke quietly spoke.

"Ah anou, he said that our next mission is to look for some sparrows that have broken wings," She sighed. "If you ask me, it's a waste of time but a mission is a mission."

* * *

Heh heh.. lame chapter I know. I was hoping to post the 2nd chapter today, but it seems like I couldn't think of anything for a while and now it's 12:35 in the morning, meaning the 2 days after I wrote the 1st chapter ;;

Thank you for the reviews so far. Sorry if this chapter didn't seem quite "SasuSaku". I'll try to add some fluff, though don't exactly expect much but I'll try.

-Lone Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

So here they are in a small forest with the sun beating down on their backs, looking for any injured sparrows that they might find. So this is what a ninja is stooped to, caring for animals now. It's been about an hour since they were told this mission, and so far Team 7 hasn't found any sparrows yet. 

"Ah, this is so stupid!" whined Naruto. He stopped sprinting off of one branch to another. He jumps down, landing on the ground, and sat down with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Naruto, I know this 'mission' doesn't seem much to you but it gets another task done in the village." Explained Kakashi, stopping his movement and looked away from this book moving his gaze towards his student.

The other comrades stopped sprinting as well and joined Naruto on the ground, standing. "Kakashi-sensei, did the Hokage say what area the sparrows are at?" asked Sakura, tired from Naruto's whining and their waste of energy on this mission. Kakashi pondered, "Hmm.. can't seem to remember." He looked back to his book, "but just keep going till I say stop."

Sakura and Naruto sighed. 'Sensei..'

On the other hand, Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. He wasn't even paying attention to the mission. All he could think about was that his team, his family, even though he will never admit it to anyone, that he has come to known, forgot about his birthday.

But of course, having the pride that he has, he doesn't care. It was always like this before he had graduated from the academy. Year after year since the Uchiha massacre, there was nothing. Nothing happened on his birthday, it was just his birthday, just another plain old day. So why should he think there'd be a difference this year?

"Sasuke? Hello? Earth to Sasuke.."

Sasuke shook his head a bit and blinked. He had spaced out again. Naruto was waving his hand in front of his face. Sasuke had his cold aura back before anyone noticed that the Uchiha Sasuke had spaced out. "What do you want?"

Everyone blinked at the sudden tone of his voice. For a minute there, they thought that Sasuke was beginning to lose his focus. Sasuke notice everyone's eyes was staring at him. He glared back, "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

The others turned their heads away, paying back attention to what they were doing before. Kakashi went back to reading his book, Naruto had his 'why-do-we-keep-getting-these-crappy-missions' look, and Sakura went back to scavenging for the sparrows. But the three of them had one thing in mind when Sasuke looked at daze and then when he came back to reality, 'Did he find out?'

* * *

Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. So far, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had yet to find a sparrow or a feather at least. After jumping from branch to branch for thirty minutes, they decided a small break.

Sakura groaned. "Aah.. Kakashi-sensei, are you sure there are any sparrows in this forest?" **Inner Sakura growled, "GRR! I'm getting sick and tired of this! I'm dying from dehydration!"**

"Hmm.." Kakashi looked up from his book and tilted his head towards the sky, and then took the time to think. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura frowned at their teacher. Kakashi looked back at his students, his eyes.. or eye, closed and a smile behind the mask. "I don't know."

Kakashi's students fell forward, their faces implanted onto the ground. "Kakashi-sensei! If you didn't know then why did took the time to think!" shouted Naruto, sitting back up, his face red from the fall and a bandage on his forehead shaped like an 'X'. Sakura sat back up as well, and had a red mark on her face with a bandage on her nose instead. "Itai.." Sakura sighed at her sensei for being childish, her right fist clenched as it twitched in anger but held her anger back in. **'UGH! I can't believe sensei is so immature!' Shouted Inner Sakura.** Sasuke calmly rose back up, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his eyes closed twitching in annoyment. His face was also red from the impact, with a bandage on this cheek, he could hold back the pain.

Before his students could attack him, a sound was heard.

_Chirp chirp.._

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked away from their glares at their teacher, but looked around for where the noise was coming from. It was heard again.

_Chirp chirp.._

"Do you hear that?" Sakura said, standing up, averting her eyes in every direction. Sasuke nodded in response, looking around his surroundings. "Yeah. Sounds like it's coming from.. over there!" Naruto said quietly, pointing to the left; at the bushes. All eyes, except Kakashi, were staring intensely at the bush, which seemed where the noise was coming from. 'All worked up about a bird..' Kakashi thought as he kept on reading.

After some intense staring, Sakura decided that she'll go over to the bushes first. The boys followed closely behind her. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead as she took each step closer to the bush, but she quickly wipes it away. Naruto gulped, taking precaution in his every step, and Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as his hands clenched and unclenched, getting ready for the intense action. When Sakura was about an inch away from the green bush, she kneeled down in front of it. She looked over her shoulders to see her comrades hovering over her. She turned back around and gulped. She lifted her arms slowly, and placed her hands on top of the bush. Sakura could feel the crisp, smooth touch of the green leaves as she placed her palms down. You could feel the tension in the air. A few feet away, their sensei sighed. 'Over dramatic..'

Sakura was still, her palms still placed on the bush, not moving. "Are you ready, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quietly. Sakura nodded, determination in her eyes. Sasuke was ready as well, supporting Sakura behind her. Sakura slowly pushed away the bush full of leaves; sweat dripping down the side of her face, the tension was growing. Naruto stared intently, the sweat on his temples, glistening in the sun. Sasuke, as ever, was ready for action. He clenched and unclenched his hands one more time, trying to get rid of the stickiness of the sweat on his hands. As the leaves started to separated, they could hear the chirping growing louder. Underneath each of Sakura's hand were a handful of leaves, but in the middle, what Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke saw was...

* * *

Not too really thrilled about this chapter.. I was before when I typed it. Sorry for the late updates.. My beta-reader hasn't been responding to my emails, so I need a new beta-reader for now.

Name:  
Contact:  
Why you do think you should be my beta reader:  
Title of stories you have written (on How often you go online:

And I think that's it... Please email me your forms, go check my profile for my email and please subject the email: Beta Reader. I just got a laptop, and so it doesn't have word, which is why I need a beta-reader for spell/grammar checks. Once my beta-reader has checked through my new and updated chapters (I redid some chapters), then I'll post them on.


End file.
